


One More Shot

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort, F/M, Fights, POV Second Person, Sex, Survival, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Wilde Westen erscheint soviel romantischer, wenn man darin nicht leben muss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Zeitreise – Yay! Diesmal tatsächlich in die Vergangenheit und nicht nur ein paar Jahre zurück, zusammen mit dem Paar, das ich schon erfolgreich durch die Apokalypse gejagt habe. Hey, sie haben die Ressourcen, den Willen für Abenteuer und diesmal bekommen sie sogar eine Prise Sex. Bin ich nicht nett? *sprenkelt Puderzucker über die Angst* Spoiler bis AtS 2x22 There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb.

_~O~_   
_Our time is not up_   
_And our places in the sun._   
_~O~_

Es ist nicht Pylea.

Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Du weißt das. Er weiß das.

Tatsächlich befindet ihr euch am Rande einer neuen. Aber du bist eine Frau und er ein Wächter und ihr seid beide nicht diese Gosse vorbereitet und der Galgenhumor schneidet tief. Würgt dich so wie der Gestank von ungewaschenen Leibern und Pferdemist. Erinnert dich an all die Geschichtsstunden, in denen du dich mit der Frage nach dem vollkommenen Nagellack beschäftigt hast, anstatt einmal zu zuhören.

Wes gibt dir seinen Mantel, zwei Minuten nach eurer Ankunft und du schmiegst dich in den konturenlosen Schnitt und senkst den Blick, denn die Augen, die an dir haften haben das hässliche Licht von mangelndem Gewissen und du fühlst dich unerwartet verwundbar. Die zahnlosen Hunde haben Frischfleisch gewittert und du versuchst deine Fährte zu verwischen. In der Masse von stinkenden Körpern unterzugehen.

Fühlst Wesleys beschützenden Griff an deinem Rücken. Die Sonne auf deinem Scheitel und du starrst auf die staubigen Bohlen des Gehsteiges und versuchst nicht in Panik zu verfallen, bei jeder gepfiffenen Beifallsbekundung. Folgst seiner Führung in die Seitengasse und lehnst dich gegen die Bretter.

Atemzüge, die trocken in deiner Lunge brennen, deine Hände sind feucht und du wischt sie gegen deine Jeans. Stehst vornüber gebeugt und kämpfst mit deinem Mageninhalt, nicht sicher ob das eine Nachwirkung des Portals oder Dämons ist, denn ihr gesucht und offensichtlich gefunden habt. Traust deiner Erinnerung nicht ganz, dem verwischten Eindruck von Symbolen, die in dem Licht deiner Taschenlampe glitzerten.

„Wie zum Teufel sind wir in dieser Freak Reality Show gelandet, Wes?“

„Ich –" Er verstummt, kaut an seiner Unterlippe und du siehst die Furcht, die du nicht in ihm sehen willst und du willst ihn wachrütteln und vielleicht dich, denn das hier muss ein schlimmer Traum sein. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Cordelia. Wolfram & Hart?“

Nein, das ist nicht die Antwort, auf die du gehofft hast, wenn auch auf vieles.

„Shit, das war eine verdammte Falle?“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern, hebt die Augenbrauen, in der ‚Was denkst du?’-Art, die er in den letzten Monaten perfektioniert hat. Du schnaubst ungläubig, aber du hast deine Prioritäten, „Wichtiger, wie kommen wir wieder weg?“

Er blickt langsam von dir zu dem Trubel der Hauptstraße, dann Richtung unbebautem Hang, der sich hinter dem Eisenwarenladen erstreckt und ihr seid nicht in LA, soviel sagt dir sogar deine historische Wissenslücke. Kutschen, Reiter und du fühlst dein Herz gegen deinen Brustkorb hämmern in dem Stakkato, das die Hufen vorlegen, denn er kann nicht jetzt schon resignieren.

Ihr seid noch nicht einmal eine Viertelstunde hier und er kann nicht aufgeben.

Die Hitze flirrt in der Luft, macht dich schwindelig und deine Stimme krächzend, „Wächter, sag mir nicht, dass du ausgerechnet jetzt keine Idee zustanden bringst, denn der Part von kopfloser Hysterie ist für mich reserviert.“

Ein kleines Lächeln, das sich uneingeladen auf seine Lippen stiehlt und du kannst atmen.

„Gib mir eine Sekunde.“

Du gibst ihm dein ganzes Leben, aber das war dir in dieser Sekunde nicht ganz klar.

Nicht dass es einen gravierenden Unterschied gemacht hätte.

_~O~_   
_So just wipe the ashes from your eyes, girl,_   
_There's so much work to be done._   
_~O~_

Wissen ist Macht und Macht ist Geld und Bücher sind unerschwinglich.

Sind nicht auffindbar in dieser schwarzen Goldgräbersiedlung in Texas, die aus wenig mehr als der Hauptstraße besteht, den Hang hinauf wuchert in Zelten und Bretterbuden, ohne Latrinen. Das Erdöl liefert eine passende Erklärung für den penetranten Gestank und den schmierigen Zustand der Stadt.

Die einzigen Frauen augenscheinlich Huren sind und du fragst dich, wann der Rest der Truppe nachrückt. Wo sie sich verstecken. Die Ehrbahren, die Ehefrauen und die die mehr als ein Korsett als Garderobe tragen. Faule Zähne und abgehärtete Blicke, egal wohin du blickst, selbst Kinderaugen keine Unschuld besitzen.

Alles in Staub getaucht, die letzten Farben ausblutend.

Es ist einfacher zwei Pferde zu organisieren und Hals über Kopf die Stadt zu verlassen mit etwas mehr als ihr angekommen seid. Sowohl am Körper, wie auch an Konserven und Waffen. Wes ist anpassungsfähig. Ist gut im Pokern. Ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, wenn ihr beide nicht auf Gewissen spielt und nur auf Zeit.

Deine Reitstunden zahlen sich aus und er hatte eine ähnlich elitäre Kindheit und ihr fallt in eine Routine, die noch vor einer Woche unmöglich erschien. Muskeln überstrapaziert von mangelndem Training, störrischen Pferden und die raue Landschaft bedrohlich in ihrer schieren Weite. Die menschenleere Öde ohne Highways.

Treckerpfade gerade mal niedergetrampeltes Präriegras sind und er besteht darauf, dass ihr euch abseits haltet und nord-westlich. Richtung Kalifornien, denn euer Sprung hat nicht nur die Zeitlinie betroffen, sondern auch das Raumgefüge. Wes verlangt, dass du schießen lernst trotz deines Appells, dass es sich nicht auszahlen wird. Ihr werdet nicht lange genug hier sein, um Munition auf diese Weise zu verschwenden und was hat es mit seinem plötzlichen Wunsch nach Nahkampf auf sich?

„Ich muss wissen, dass du alleine bestehen kannst, Cordy.“

Die Erwiderung erstirbt auf deinen Lippen. Das ist sein Ernst und du hast gedacht – gehofft -, dass ihr diesen Urlaub im Wilden Westen binnen der nächsten Wochen beenden könnt. Ein Portal sich so magisch öffnet, wie ihr hier gelandet seid und die Hilflosigkeit überwältigt dich.

Niemand der weiß, was euch zugestoßen ist. Wo man nach euch suchen muss.

Gunn Freds Babysitter spielte und Angel am Ende der Welt nach Ordnung suchte.

Das Chaos in dir bricht, stößt Wes und seine Arme zurück, die gerade jetzt keinen Trost bieten, denn hat er nicht gesehen, wie du gemustert worden bist und du willst nicht hier leben, geschweige denn ohne ihn bestehen. Und du stürmst aus dem Schein des Lagerfeuers und gestattest dir deinen Zusammenbruch. Lässt die Tränen zu, die in dir brennen seit du vom nächtlichen LA in die texanische Mittagssonne gestolpert bist.

Kriechst zusammen mit dem Morgengrauen zurück unter seine Satteldecke und krallst deine Hände in grobe Baumwolle. Ignorierst die Hand, die beruhigend über deinen Skalp streicht und die letzten Tränen aus dir herauspresst.

„Ich kann dir nichts vormachen.“

„Gut.“ Deine Zähne klappern und die Kälte kriecht in dir hoch, eisiger als die Prärienacht als du damit beschäftigt warst mit deinem Schicksal zu ringen, „Es wird dir mehr leid tun, wenn du mich allein lässt. Denn ich werde dich nicht in Frieden ruhen lassen, hörst du mich?“

„Versprochen?“ Seine Nase reibt über nasse Wangen und die Finger an deinem Hinderkopf spannen sich an, flüsterndes Eingeständnis deiner Schwäche und seiner, „Wenn ich dich vor allem beschützen könnte, Cordy, würde ich es tun.“

Reibst deine Stirn gegen seinen Brustkorb, „Du hast bis jetzt einen Spitzenjob abgeliefert.“

„Yeah, Spitzenjob.“ Sein Lachen ist trocken, nur eine Haaresbreite von wahnsinnig entfernt und du erschauderst. Als er sich gefangen hat, schließlich voll von Sarkasmus, „Ein weiteres Highlight in meinem Resümee.“

Deine Finger krallen sich tiefer in seinen Hemdstoff, „Sei ruhig, wenn jemand nicht recherchieren wollte, dann war ich es.“

Kein Pardon. Ihr hättet es beide besser wissen müssen und der Kopfsprung ins Unbekannte endete anno 1877. So kann man auch aus einem Gotteshaus fliegen und der Witz wird nie alt für dich.

Du denkst, dass du jung sterben wirst, aber das sind keine Neuigkeiten.

Nur dass du es eventuell vor deiner Geburt tun wirst, ist erstaunlich.

_~O~_   
_And there's -_   
_There's no need to be sure,_   
_~O~_

Ihr reitet für Wochen, lasst Texas hinter euch, durchquert New Mexico und kommt in Arizona an. Seid hauptsächlich darauf bedacht, euch nicht von den Widrigkeiten umbringen zu lassen und an die Gegebenheiten anzupassen.

An fehlendes Leitungswasser, Strom und Klimaanlagen. Die Lektion Brunnenwasser abzukochen selbst fürs Zähneputzen lernst du schmerzhaft und kämpfst tagelang damit, dein Konservenessen bei dir zu behalten. Du danach deinen ersten Hasen nach scheinbar endlosen Fehlversuchen geschossen hast, gehäutet, übergeben und geweigert zu essen. Denn zweiten ebenso und beim dritten dein Pragmatismus zurück war oder du einfach den nagenden Hunger nicht länger ignorieren konntest.

Es ist anders etwas Totes zu jagen als ein mögliches Haustier.

Die vormals hautenge Jeans schlabbert nun um deine Schenkel und du dankst Gott dafür, dass du Docs anhattest, als ihr von dem Scheiß zurückkatapultiert wurdet. Wirst insgesamt ziemlich anspruchslos, was deine Gebete anbelangt.

Die nächste Siedlung wird angepeilt, nachdem du von einer Vision fast aus dem Sattel gerissen wirst. Der Zeitpunkt so gut wie jeder andere ist, ihr seid eingespielt. Wesley muss dir nicht mehr mental die Hand halten, wann immer anderen Reisenden begegnet. Er überzeugt ist, dass du von dem Gaffen nicht überwältigt wirst und du gibst ihm Recht, nachdem ihr einen nächtlichen Überfall gemeinsam abgewehrt habt.

Die Männer ebenso entschlossen hinter euren Waffen her gewesen waren wie dir.

Dein letzter Glanz mit Blut abgestumpft wurde und du strahlst nicht mehr.

Versuchst dich nicht daran zu erinnern, wie Wesley nieder gehalten vor dir lag und darüber aufgeklärt wurde, was sie alles mit seiner Frau vor dessen Augen anstellen würden. Du hast nicht zugehört, warst zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dich in dem unnachgiebigen Griff zu winden, du tollwütig Tritte und Bisse verteilt hast. Das böse Hohngelächter als dein Hemd unter ihren gierigen Händen riss und das neue Level von Panik, was sich in dir manifestiert hatte, jeden Ansatz einer Strategie zermalmte.

Euer schieres Glück, dass du in Griffweite deiner Satteltasche in den Sand geschleudert wurdest. Wes’ ohrenbetäubenden Wutschrei in den Ohren, das Grölen. Die scheuenden Pferde. Die Dreckskerle mit ihren Hosenladen und Gürteln überfordert, krochst auf allen Vieren auf deine Rettung zu. Das Adrenalin als deine Finger sich um das Heft des Messers legten, gefolgt von dem gurgelnden Geräusch als du es bis zum Ansatz in den Hals deines Möchtegern-Vergewaltiger versenkt hattest.

Es war leichter für dein Gewissen, ihn zu töten als einen Hasen und Wes konnte sich in dem nachfolgenden Chaos befreien. Entledigte sich der restlichen Drei, während du deinen zweiten menschlichen Kill durchgeführt hattest.

Deine Zunge fährt über deine aufgeplatzte Oberlippe.

Dass du Lippbalsam vermisst, anstatt in Reue zu verfallen, zeigt wie spröde du geworden bist. Ihr braucht noch immer Zugang zu Büchern und Wesley hat zwar eine sehr gute Vorstellung, welche übernatürlichen Feinde sich in dieser Gegend um diese Zeit aufhalten, aber Verbündete? Nada.

Ihr braucht auch andere Dinge.

Tatsächlich eine zu lange Liste, um sie im Kopf zu behalten und ihr habt keine genaue Vorstellung, was ihr als Gegenleistung bieten könnt. Was sich hier als nützlich erweisen wird, außer Wesleys unerschöpfliches Glück im Poker, so gaunert ihr euch um Kopf und Kragen. Aber ihr habt gerade einen Auftrag und der Fokus auf deine Vision lässt den Rest eurer Probleme für den Moment verblassen.

Du fühlst dich sicher hoch zu Ross und bewaffnet mit Pistole und Messer und dem Wissen, dass du halbwegs sicher bist. Dass du dich halbwegs verteidigen kannst. Eine lebende Zielscheibe treffen kannst und nicht nur eine bist. Denn panischen Puls unter deinen Fingerspitzen mit einer Klinge beenden wirst, falls das deine einzige Wahl ist und nicht davor zurückschrecken.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese Zeit so dreckig ist, denn die Hollywoodstreifen gaben dir eine andere Impression und das Blut auszuwaschen dauerte Stunden, während Wes die Leichen in flache Gräber unterbrachte. Der Schweiß helle Spuren in sein staubiges Gesicht mit der Morgensonne drechselte und seine Augen hervorstachen wie geschliffene Topase im Sand.

Unberührte Miene angesichts der Toten und fragendes Starren für dich reserviert.

Hast nachdem du dich sauber genug fühltest, euer Trinkwasser aufgefrischt, das Lager abgeschlagen und die Pferde gerichtet. Seid zeitgleich mit euren jeweiligen Aufgaben fertig geworden und er half dir in den Sattel. Gefasste Hände auf der Flanke und dem Sattelknauf, zusammengezogene Augenbrauen und ein Zungenschnalzen von dir, um euch von der belastenden Stille zu entbinden, bevor du deiner Braunen die metaphorischen Sporen gabst.

Dein Blick geht auf den Mann an deiner Seite, Cowboyhut tief im Gesicht.

Die Augen im Schatten und er wirkt gefährlich in seiner Ruhe. Selbstsicher.

Zwei Jahre früher und ein hysterisches Mädchen wäre effektiver als er gewesen. Nun nimmt er alles ohne Besorgnis zu zeigen auf, trägt dich und deine Ängste ohne in Schweiß auszubrechen. Seine Nerven sind abgebrüht und du wunderst dich manchmal, weshalb Wes Krisen so effektiv meistert, wenn er in Friedenszeiten sich selten weiter als zwei Meter von einem Wälzer entfernt, aus Angst dem Leben zu begegnen.

Ob man wirklich alles in Büchern lernen kann, sogar Überleben. Nur ein Griff in seine Satteltasche als du das erste Mal unerwartet mit deiner Periode konfrontiert warst und du könntest für Tampons töten oder Einmalbinden.

Definitiv keine Zeit für Frauen und du hältst dein Pferd kurz hinter seinem.

Kennst deinen Platz und schützt seinen Rücken.

Der Wandel ist nicht so tief greifend, wie er im ersten Augenblick erschien. Ihr seid noch immer ein Team und du liebst ihn. Brauchst seine Stärke, wie niemals zuvor und du weißt, dass er dich für seinen Geisteszustand benötigt. Um nicht zu vergessen, dass er die Art von Mann ist, der seinen Gegner die letzte Ehre einer Ruhestätte erweist und sie nicht in der Sonne verrotten lässt.

Egal, ob sie es verdient haben oder nicht.

„Wes?“ Nickst in Richtung des Gemischtwarenladens, „Glaubst du, dass wir lange genug hier sein werden, um für Kaffee zu pokern?“

Seine Mundwinkel zucken und er steigt ab, „Kümmern wir uns zuerst um deine Kopfschmerzen und falls wir im Anschluss nicht Hals über Kopf flüchten müssen, erfüllen wir deine restlichen Bedürfnisse, Weib.“

Stößt ihn mit der Hüfte an, während du deine Stute anbindest, „Aye, Sir und vernachlässigen wir deine, so wie es sich gehört.“

Bist plötzlich zwischen seinem Körper und dem Pferd, die Sonne ungünstig in deinen Augen, während seine Lippen deine abgeklärt streifen. Ein Sommerhauch, heiß und sirrend, stechend in der Wunde. Bevor du bewegungslos auf der Hauptstraße stehst und ihm hilflos nachsiehst. Schließlich fahrig aufschließt und zur Baustelle der Kirche folgst, deren Grund ihr weihen müsst, um ein mittleres Massaker zu verhindern.

Deine Stimme quietscht über die Grenze, „Wofür war der Kuss?“

Wes gibt dir einen amüsierten Seitenblick, „Habe ich nicht erwähnt, dass du mein Glücksbringer bist?“

Findest deinen Sarkasmus wieder, „Seit wann denn Bitteschön?“

„Seit du mir eine persönliche Hölle des Versagens erspart hast.“

Die grimmige Linie um seinen Mund sagt dir, dass er es tatsächlich so empfindet und du schluckst. Ihr hattet Glück, ihr wisst es beide und du hast nicht gezögert. Nicht auf Zeit gesetzt, sondern bist auf die Kehle losgegangen, weil du überzeugt warst, dass es ansonsten kein Morgen geben würde.

Ohne Komplikationen. Ohne zweiten Gedanken.

Diese Zeit stellt keine unbequemen Fragen und manchmal bist du dafür dankbar.

_~O~_   
_Just be sure to keep breathing._   
_We'll just keep moving on –_   
_~O~_

Es ist späte Nacht, nachdem er die letzten Stunden unten am Pokertisch für euren Lebensunterhalt gezockt hat und Wes fällt neben dir in das zu weiche Bett. Whiskeyatem auf deiner Haut und seine Arme, die sich wie selbstverständlich um deine Taille schlingen. Dich an seinen sehnigen Körper pressen und du atmest seinen Geruch ein. Intensiver als daheim, trotzdem seifensauber selbst nach Monaten im Dreck. Männlich und etwas flattert in deiner Brust, lebendig und wachsend, während du dich an ihn schmiegst. Nach Stunden endlich entspannst.

„Profitable Nacht?“

„Mmh, ein kleines Vermögen. Dein Kaffee ist gesichert, meine Bedürfnisse wären es ebenfalls. Unbestreitbar ein Vorteil für ein blauäugiges Greenhorn gehalten zu werden.“ Nach Minuten durchbricht er die komfortable Stille, in der du gedriftet bist. Leiser, „Ich würde mich nicht weiter als ein Handjob bei der angepriesenen Ware vorwagen.“

Seine Worte sind zu artikuliert, wehren sich gegen den Einfluss des Alkohols und sein Akzent schlägt voll durch. Er ist betrunken genug um das Thema Sex anzuschneiden und du grinst in das Kissen, „Gut zu wissen, dass du dich nicht von Tripper um den Finger wickeln lässt. Ich wäre so enttäuscht von dir, Wes, wenn das dein Henkersstrick geworden wäre.“

Seine Finger an deinem Oberschenkel graben sich ein, lassen los und fahren dann über das unstrapazierte Gummiband seiner Boxer, die du vor Wochen entwendet hast. Deinen hervorstechenden Hüftknochen. Sein Seufzen ist müde, während seine Hand über deinen Bauch wandert, Hitze spinnend und dann deinen Rippenbogen erkundet. „Du bist zu dünn, Cordelia, willst du nicht lieber den anvisierten Kaffee für eine Wagenration Speck tauschen.“

Deine Hand legt sich über seine, schiebt sie zu der Fülle deines Busens, „Es kommt auf die Perspektive an, Mister. Ich weiß, was ich will.“

Er versteift sich hinter dir, wird zu einer Mauer aus Granit und du fragst dich, ob du dir deine Zähne an ihm ausbeißen wirst, in dem Versuch etwas anderes als Angst zu fühlen. Du bist froh für die verräterischen Signale, die sein Körper nach dem ersten Kontakt mit deiner Brust auf Halbmast gegen deinen Hintern präsentiert. Drehst dich zu ihm, bringst deinen Mund auf seinen, so sicher, wie er es heute Nachmittag vorgeführt hat.

Erkundest den letzten Abgrund hier und deine Finger fahren über Stoppel. Kanten. Knochen.

Seine Muskeln zittern, ob wegen seines Wunsches dich zurück zuhalten oder anzufassen, ist unergründbar in der Nacht, als du dich von seinem Mund löst und auf ihn schiebst, bleibt sein Protest unartikuliert. Sein Unterhemd ausziehst und seine Handfläche zurück auf deine Brüste bringst. Dein Becken zurückdrückst und du lässt das Stöhnen gehen. Zusammen mit dem letzten Funken deiner Moral.

Kreist erneut und er packt deine Hüfte, drückt dich nieder und stößt hoch.

Die Leere schmerzt in dir, ist alles woran du denken kannst und du fluchst unter deinem Atem. Fällst vor und seine Faust ist in deinem Haar, als er den exquisiten Schmerz zwischen deinen Schenkeln weiter hochtreibt. Seine Finger sich durch den Schlitz seiner Boxer drängen und er den Punkt reizt, der im Takt deines Herzschlages pocht. Gnadenlos und ohne Rücksicht, die Gewalt so dicht unter der Oberfläche, dass du vergisst, dass er harmlos ist. Sicher. Vertraut.

Kommst mit einer Explosion und einem Herzschlag, der dich an Maschinengewehrsalven erinnert, die gottverdammt noch nicht erfunden sind. Die scharfe Zunge in deinem Mund dich öfter durch Komplimente aufgerichtet hat, als zurückgehalten und vielleicht ist dies der Grund, warum er dich nicht einfach in die Laken fickt, sondern dir die Oberhand lässt.

Denn du hast das Gefühl, als ob sich nichts mehr in deiner Kontrolle befindet, seit du mit einer schmutzigen Hand auf deinem Mund und fauligem Atem im Gesicht in einen Alptraum katapultiert wurdest aus dem du anscheinend nicht komplett aufwachen kannst. Glücksbringer, Talisman und du würdest nackt um Lagerfeuer tanzen, wenn du die Beklemmung abstreifen könntest, dass der Tod euch zu gottverdammt knapp gestreift hat.

Wesley hält dich auf Höhe seines Nabels auf, „Hey Cordy, wem willst du etwas beweisen? Mir oder dir oder den fünf Gräber, die seit vier Tagen unbehelligt ihre Kadaver halten?“

Vielleicht kennt er dich zu gut, lässt es zu, dass er dein Kinn anhebt, „Kannst du mich auf diese Weise halten, Wes?“

„Du bist nicht tot.“

„Du auch nicht.“ Er ist hart unter dir, fieberheiß und schweißnass. Bebende Glieder und die Finsternis verdeckt den Konflikt in seiner Miene, von dem du annimmst, dass er dort zu finden ist. Macht es einfacher sich auf den galoppierenden Herzschlag unter deiner Handfläche zu konzentrieren, deine Nase reibt gegen die Spur von drahtigen Haaren, „Vielleicht sollten wir uns beide daran erinnern.“

Seine Zustimmung könnte ein zurück gepresster Schluchzer sein, jedoch lässt du diese Art von Differenzierung hinter dir und folgst deinem eigentlichen Ziel. Du bietest ihm mehr als deine Hand, aber nicht mehr als deinen Mund, denn ihr seid beide noch nicht verrückt genug, um dieses Risiko einzugehen. Ohne Schutz. Die Dunkelheit so durchsichtig und du brennst für ihn, willst ihn trotzdem ganz und er weiß es. Willst von ihm ausgefüllt werden, bis jeder Gedanke ins endlose Nirgendwo deines Geistes getrieben wird.

Beschwichtigend Küsse auf dein Brustbein und emsige Finger zwischen deinen Schenkeln.

Nicht ausreichend und dennoch soviel besser als erwartet. Im Nachglühen wirkt es nicht so, als ob ihr euch etwas verweigert habt, weil der Tod hier in den Laken hängt und ihr nur Vertraute seid. Feuchte Haut, die selbst in der Neumondnacht schimmert und ausglüht. Du drapierst dich über seine Mitte wie eine Satteldecke.

Durch Benutzung weich gerubbelt, deine eigene Kratzbürstigkeit vergessend.

Seine Finger entwirren deine Mähne, gezähmte Verzweiflung im Ton, „Werden wir hier sterben, Cordy? Sind wir echt nur einen Schritt von unseren Gräbern entfernt?“

Er hört sich so jung an und du wartest auf die besänftigenden Lügen, die es euch einfach machen, dieses Kapitel als eines von vielen zu sehen. Eine Anekdote, die ihr euch in ein paar Jahren lachend erzählen werdet, aber deine Ärzte gaben dir ein halbes Jahr und das war vor drei Monaten. Die Visionen haben dich auch hier in Arizona gefunden und deine Lippen pressen sich auf sein Fleisch. Wollen ihn brandmarken, als dein und deine Besitzergreifung war immer eine alberne Anwandlung.

Etwas das du nie ganz abstreifen konntest, egal wie selbstlos du gerne sein willst.

Dein Lächeln klingt durch, „Ich bin keine Prophetin, aber du bist zu clever, um im Wilden Westen verloren zu gehen und hier zu verrecken.“

Die Hand in deinem Haar erstarrt in der Bewegung, „Was verschweigst du mir?“

„Meine Kopfschmerzen.“

„Wir haben uns um deine Vision gekümmert.“

„Ja.“ Er ist zu intelligent, um die Clues nicht zusammenzusetzen, der scharfe Atemzug folgt Sekunden später, „Ich bin müde, lass uns den Luxus eines Bettes genießen, Wesley.“

„Cor-"

„Ssch, schlaf jetzt. Wir reden morgen.“

Er kennt dich besser, zieht dich hoch und platziert einen begütigenden Kuss auf deinen Mundwinkel. „Du bist störrischer als Lilah und genauso mitteilsam.“

Und vielleicht ist es kindisch dein Pferd nach der Teufelsadvokatin zu benennen, die euch das hier vermutlich eingebrockt hat. Aber du kicherst selbst nach Wochen über die Art, wie er den Namen ausspuckt. Der Snob in ihm so durchsichtig. Er hat deiner Stute noch nicht verziehen, dass sie ihn am ersten Tag abgeworfen hat, als sie vor einer Klapperschlange scheute. Er kam mit Blessuren davon und du mit dem Schrecken, bevor euer Schock sich in heilsames Lachen verflüchtigte.

„Yeah, vielleicht hättest du ihr einfach mehr Zügel geben müssen, Hochwohlgeboren.“

„Das Geheimnis deines Erfolges?“

„Mit ihr? Ja.“

Du hattest anfangs schon wenig zu verlieren.

Nur Zeit und du willst ihn nicht brechen. Ebenso wenig wie deine Stute gebrochen werden wollte, sondern die Gefahr einfach elegant umgehen.

_~O~_   
_We'll keep moving on._   
_Just look around._   
_~O~_

Wes tauscht eure Pferde zwei Tage später in Yuma gegen Zugtickets nach LA.

Du klopft wehmütig gegen den Hals der Braunen und klärst den Stallbesitzer darüber auf, dass sie eine lockere Hand braucht. Der alte Mann nickt verstehend und sagt, „Ja, Ma’am.“ Lächelst ihn verlegen an und er erwidert es zahnlos, aber ehrlich und ein letzter Stupser von deiner Stute und du bist auf der Straße. Stehst aufrecht neben Wes und ihr vertreibt euch die Zeit mit flanieren, bevor euer Zug abfährt.

Du beginnst in deinen Hosen aufzufallen, aber lehnst ein Kleid ab.

Nicht aus Prinzip, einfach weil ihr euch keines leisten könnt, das deinen neu erwachten Ansprüchen genügt. Du starrst aus der Wagenluke auf den Colorado River. Fragst dich, warum die unglaublichsten Leistungen von Menschen erbracht werden, gerade wenn sie mit Widrigkeiten konfrontiert werden, die sie nicht überwinden sollten.

Wesley hat dich durch Wüsten und Prärie geschleppt mit wenig mehr als dem eisernen Willen, dass es zu schaffen ist und du bist überrascht, dass er Geld in der Hand hat. Es unschwer beschaffen hat vom ersten Tag an. Seine Einkommensquellen lukrativer für ihn werden, je zivilisierter die Umgebung wird und du fragst dich, wie weit er kommen würde, wenn ihn nicht das Wissen um Dämonen unten halten wurde. In eurer Zeit.

Du weißt, was er in LA sucht und du folgst ihm, weil es das Klügste ist.

Ihr seid in der dritten Klasse, weil deine Garderobe nicht angemessen für die zweite war und es ist nahe an einem Viehtransport. Wesley steht hinter dir, schnappt so wie du frische Luft, denn der Mief von euren Mitreisenden ist etwas, von dem du bezweifelst, dass es sich abwaschen lässt. Nicht mit einem Bad oder zehn.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du ein Jagdmesser einem Petticoat vorziehst.“

„Und ich nicht, dass ich je der Stein des Anstoßes bin. C’est la vie, mon ami.“ Lehnst dich zurück, während ihr über die Strecke rumpelt, seine Hand auf deiner Hüfte und die Vertrautheit in der Geste lässt dich grinsen. „Hast du einen Plan oder drehen wir einfach jeden Stein in LA um, auf der Suche nach dem Dämon, der uns das im Namen von Wolfram & Hart eingebrockt hat?“

„Ein Bisschen von beidem.“

Du schüttelst gutgelaunt den Kopf und genießt die Aussicht.

Interpretierst nichts in seine Finger, die den Saum deiner Jeans hinter sich lassen, nur um den gewonnen Freiraum in eben dieser auszunutzen. Die Vibrationen des Wagens und dem Schutz seines Körpers an deinem Rücken. Seiner lebenden Härte, bis die Farben vor deinen Augen verschwimmen, zusammenfließen und leuchtend flimmern.

Du kommst mit einem zurück gepressten Schluchzen und du weißt, dass du nicht tot bist. Seine Stoppel kratzen über deinen Hals und du machst den Fahrtwind für deine feuchten Wangen verantwortlich. Nicht die Weise, wie Wes sich in deinen kleinen Rahmen presst, als ob du seinem Meisterwerk genüge tun könntest und es nicht nur zerknittern.

Er hält zu fest, weil niemand außer dir da ist, den er kennt.

Er nicht weiß, wie er loslassen kann und sich darin in eurer Zeit nichts ändern wird.

Ihr für Monate ein Gespann ward vor dem die Unterwelt sich in Acht nehmen musste, trotz eurer Menschlichkeit und ihr monatelang in diese Vergangenheit ebenso reibungslos überlebt habt. Zukunftsvisionen deinen Galgenstrick beinhalten und dein ächzender Hinterkopf ist gegen seine Schulter gestützt, während du den endlos weiten Himmel nach einer simplen Antwort absuchst.

„Todgeweihte leben länger. Du hast nicht vor, dich in mich zu verlieben, oder Wes?“

Schockiert, „Gott bewahre, nein.“

Ihr lacht beide und du denkst, dass du einen Silberstreifen am Horizont entdeckst und das Mitten am Tag. Du hast schon wunderlichere Dinge gesehen und schließt die Augen.

Malst dir eure glorreiche Rückkehr in eure Zeit aus.

Stellst dir vor, wie du ihn in deinem Bett bindungslos verführst, weil du noch in bunter Vielfalt träumen kannst. Von dem was außer Reichweite ist.

_~O~_   
_We're not okay -_   
_But baby we're all right._   
_~O~_

Es ist simple, ihr marschiert in die Kirche, die euch zum Verhängnis wurde und geht in die Katakomben und eure Zeit springt zurück, als ob sie nur auf euch gewartet hat. Ein Schwirren des veralteten Sicherungskastens und eure verdammten Taschenlampen liegen auf dem Boden. Leuchten in der Dunkelheit und du starrst fassungslos in Wesleys Gesicht, als er seine aufhebt.

„Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, ja? Ich meine, wenn noch nicht einmal die Batterien leer sind?“ Suchst fassungslos sein Gesicht nach Bestätigung ab, er nickt und du fällst ihm überschwänglich um den Hals.

Wirst durch die Finsternis geschwungen und euer Lachen hallt von den Wänden wider.

„Gottverdammt, du bist ein Genie, Wes!“

Seine Zähne leuchten im Dunkeln und du packst seine Hand, rennst hoch, durch die Kirche und raus auf die Straße. Die Straßenlaternen umtanzend und er steht mit dem Rücken gegen die Umgrenzungsmauer, grinsend und du atmest deine Zeit ein.

Den vertrauten Lärm von Motoren und die ungewohnte Helligkeit der Nacht.

Drehst dich lachend um deine eigene Achse, bis die Lichter im angeschlossenen Pfarrhaus angehen und ihr kichernd zum Plymouth flüchtet. Das Leder glatt unter deinen Fingerspitzen, provozierend, „Traust du dir den abrupten Umstieg auf 100 Pferdestärken zu?“

„Yeah, alles ist besser als dein Gaul!“

Wes lässt den Motor aufröhren und du wirfst den Kopf in den Nacken, trunken von der schieren Unglaublichkeit, dass ihr daheim seid. Dass ihr die Vergangenheit besiegt habt und all die Widrigkeiten, die auf dem Weg zurück lagen.

Ihr seid in Nullkommanichts in deiner Straße und er parkt, grinst ihn an, „Ich kann es nicht abwarten, Gunn von unserem Wild West Abenteuer zu erzählen. Er wird meinen, dass er etwas verpasst hat.“

„Mmh, kann die lange Version heute Nacht warten.“ Zupft an deinen Haaren und die Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Miene, schwächt deinen Enthusiasmus und stärkt deinen Hunger. Sein Gesicht ist so hager, in dem ungewohnten Licht, der Feuerschein schmeichelte ihm und die Härte ist noch da. Hängt in seinem Blick, so wie Waffe noch locker an seiner Hüfte hängt und du bist fast überrascht als er bittet, anstatt zu fordern, „Ja?“

„Ja.“ Das letzte Zögern vor dem Abgrund, bevor du in der Luft hängst, „Ich habe Kondome.“

Und Wes enttäuscht dich nicht, gibt dir kein schmieriges Grinsen oder abwertendes Lachen, sondern nur dieselbe Verzweiflung. Seine Zähne, die sich nicht verstecken, offener Mund und soviel erlebt, was ein Ventil benötigt. Irgendeinen Ausweg, um die letzten Monate zu relativieren, den Druck von deinem Herz zu nehmen und dieses Tonnengewicht von deinem Brustkorb.

Zerfließt auf dem weichen Leder unter seinem Ansturm, ohne Rückhalt und ein Hupen an der Straßenecke bringt euch kurz zurück. Lange genug, um nach Luft zu schnappen, „Bett. Kondome.“

Was möglicherweise die unromantischste Einladung deines Lebens war, gefolgt von seinem verständnisloses Nicken. Der stillosen Hetzjagd Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dein Stoßen und sein Schieben, bis ihr auf deine gottverdammt perfekte Matratze fallt und ihr euch unterwegs schon eurer dreckigen Klamotten entledigt habt.

Sein findiger Griff in deine Nachttischschublade und das Reißen der Folie. Du offen, willig und so gottverdammt bereit unter ihm, dass der erste Stoß kein Schock sein sollte. Es trotzdem ist. Dich in seine Kurve biegst, an ihn klammerst und in der Luft hängst, ohne Raum zum manövrieren. Nur fühlend und hilflos dem Dammbruch gegenüberstehend, der irgendwo in Arizona stattgefunden hat und von fünf namenlosen Gräbern markiert ist.

Wes verharrt, nur nieder pressend, atmend und dich bedeckend.

So komplett und du lebst in seiner Stärke und er in dir und das Ganze ergibt einen Sinn, der in sich selbst erschreckend primitiv ist. Flüsterst eine verrückte Litanei in sein Ohr, die Beten, Preisen und Lachen sein könnte und er verschließt deinen Mund. Versiegelt deine Brüche mit beherrschten Bewegungen und du streifst ihm das zu lange Haar aus den Augen, weil du ihn sehen willst.

Das Feuer in seinen Augen und die Leidenschaft, die tiefer brennt als sein Gewissen.

Heller als deines und ihr findet einen Takt, der so hart ist, dass er vor drei Monaten noch unmenschlich erschienen wäre. Lieblos und animalisch und jetzt nur richtig ist. Ihr habt euch verändert, du hoffst zum Besseren. Der Zweifel bleibt, als er deine Hände über deinen Kopf drückt und du die Kontrolle liebst, die er über dich hat.

Darin aufgehst und lebst.

Ihn mit trainierten Muskeln an deinem Körper hältst.

Es irgendwie ironisch ist, dass die Kondome seit drei Monaten in diesem Kalenderjahr abgelaufen sind, als ihr am nächsten Morgen eure höheren Gehirnfunktionen wieder nutzt. Er gibt dir den patentierten ‚Oh Shit’-Blick, den du mit einem Augenrollen parierst, „Komm schon, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Wes, dass das Universum uns so aufs Kreuz legt.“

Er schluckt und ja, du möchtest es ebenso wenig wissen.

_~O~_  
 _So just make love through the day_  
 _And hold each other tight_  
~Orson – Look around~


End file.
